User talk:Minecraft246
What, you need help? Huh? Are you serious? In that case, you can leave me a message. Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Ores of Minecraft Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- DaNASCAT Nice Work! Hi, My name is Tim, I’m a member of Wikia’s Community Support staff. Recently I was looking at some analytics and stats and noticed this wiki and was very impressed with how quickly this wiki has grown and attracted readers and editors. I want to sincerely commend you on doing such a great job getting this community up and running. I wanted to make you aware of a few resources you should consult to help your wiki continue to grow now that the building blocks are in place. Wikia has a large Help Wiki, Admin Tools Wiki, and User Coding & Customization Forum. Of course, if you have any questions about features, policies, or other ways your wiki can grow, I am very eager to answer those questions as best I can, so feel free to ask away! So congrats again on the great work thus far, looking forward to seeing how far this community with go and grow! --DaNASCAT (help forum | blog) 18:22, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Hey, thanks! I spent a lot of time on this. - [[User Talk:Minecraft246|'Minecraft' ]] 16:41, August 23, 2012 (UTC) hey I'm editing your pages Tingalingterror (talk) 17:29, August 31, 2012 (UTC) KK. Kool kool. [[User Talk:Minecraft246|'Minecraft' ]] 17:37, August 31, 2012 (UTC) MediaWiki and Main page Hi, I'm Bob Bricks! I help out lots of small wikis with helping make them look amazing. Please contact meif you would like help with the Main Page and MediaWiki Stuff... - MediaWiki For the MediaWiki I need adminship, Thanks - OK, here you go. - [[User Talk:Minecraft246|'Minecraft' ]] 15:11, September 5, 2012 (UTC) P.S. Can you create ore infobox templates, or customize the ordinary infobox to match the site? - [[User Talk:Minecraft246|'Minecraft' ]] 15:12, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Some advice to prevent vandalism and trolling I saw that post you made on Community Central about getting vandalized by trolls, so here's some advice: First, lock your title page against editing except by administrators, since that's usually one of their first targets. Also, since you don't have a lot of pages, lock all or most pages against editing unless they are registered users. That will keep unsigned vandals from ruining things, and from what I saw most of the vandals were unsigned IP addresses. Just so you know, I'm a just a Wikia user who really hates vandalism and trolling, and I decided to just stop by and give you some advice, and I hope it helps. Rpgingmaster (talk) 19:52, September 4, 2012 (UTC)Rpgingmaster Mabe I can help. Mabe I can help you with your problem. #Lock the pages they are vandlating and you can block the vandels profile too! #Get some administrators,they are like a police force kinda,and you are the sheriff. #And also be sure to lock the main page! Most important thing you do when you create the wiki! Hope this advice will stop the vandels! Scaryman23 (talk) 00:41, September 6, 2012 (UTC)Scaryman23 1. Done that. The most important pages, like this one 2. I don't have a lot of admins yet, maybe I could hire them, along with this golem----> 3. Check [[User Talk:Minecraft246|'Minecraft' ]] 06:54, September 6, 2012 (UTC) Your game on your website is so addicting. ^ Yeah, Minecraft is actually one of the most popular games eveer. Would you look at that? 7 million people have bought the game! But always, when you are on talk pages, and talk pages onnly, please remember to sign your post with four of these: ~. Your signature will appear (everyone has one readily prepared!) And if you don't have an account, please register to stop confusion. Thanks, [[User Talk:Minecraft246|'Minecraft' ]] 17:59, September 15, 2012 (UTC) (<-- that is my signature, yours wil be slightly different) Hey,I read everyone of your 35 pages.All impressive.Are you a fan of Sonic the Hedgehog?If so,It would be really usefull if you could check out my Wiki.Thanks!megasonicfan18 20:09, October 30, 2012 (UTC) What you need to remember If you think a permanent block is best, go to other time and type down "infinite". Cm7 (talk) 21:31, November 23, 2012 (UTC) I can help with some things Hello, I'd like to help deal with the vandals. I can't if I'm not an administrator. Can you please make a page where you can request for adminship? ? I'll do so myself and nominate myself for a request if you can't.? Cm7 (talk) 23:14, November 25, 2012 (UTC) The Page I created Hello, I created a page called Ores of Minecraft Wiki:Requests for adminship. You can see my request there. Cm7 (talk) 23:24, November 25, 2012 (UTC) Request It seems like you are the only editor on your wiki. I am too. I will make a deal with you. I edit on your wiki daily and you do the same to mine. http://thevideogamedatabase.wikia.com/wiki/TheVideoGameDatabase_Wiki Good? :) Xboxandrotr (talk) 01:12, December 22, 2012 (UTC) OK, it's a deal. We both edit both wikis. - [[User Talk:Minecraft246|'Minecraft' ]] 09:22, December 22, 2012 (UTC) Hi there! Hi there! I saw your request at the Wikis that needs editors page. I love Minecraft and I was really sad when I saw that your wiki is in danger and you only get vandals. I'm here to help you, just let me know what you need! :) Also, I'm pretty good with technical things like templates, too! I hope that I can help your wiki grow. Edit: I've modified the Ores template a bit, hope you like it! ^^ The colors aren't good I know, I just couldn't find the right one, just write it to me and I'll change it. Also I've got a plan making Image Galleries to every ore and place the images there. I've made it to the Lapis Lazuli Ore page and if you like it, I modify the template to show the image gallery. Edit 2: I have some plans regarding organizing the pages, so, what's your timezone? When we can talk about this on the Chat? Natsumi Thetis 18:16,12/27/2012 I agree, it was just a test. Here comes...]]Natsumi Thetis! 14:39,12/29/2012 I'm Here to Help I saw your page on the MinecraftWiki and followed the link here. I noticed that your wiki isn't growing much. So, if you need me to do something, fell free to ask. I will try my hardest to help you guys out. Mcpantsonfire (talk) 23:06, July 7, 2013 (UTC) :Yep, we need any active user, as long as no vandals are about - even blocking them is tedious. :Also, we need to advertise the site in some way, however that may be. So if you want to contribute, feel free! - [[User Talk:Minecraft246|'Minecraft' ]] 12:16, July 8, 2013 (UTC) : Yeah I can do that. I have plenty of friends who play Minecraft, so I can tell to check out this site and we'll see how it goes! 01:50, July 13, 2013 (UTC) That would be awesome! Remember, you have to be an active member of another Wikia, and you need an account. I had that rule because of all the vandalism. [[User Talk:Minecraft246|'Minecraft' ]] 07:56, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Are you going to be back?